Shademon and the bright side of life
by Wormtail96
Summary: After the death of his brother, Shademon Darkfur drops into a deep depression of binge eating. It is up to Cosmo and the other Sonic Heroes to bring the half-digimon out of his depression. Will they succeed, doing so? Read on and find out for yourselves!


**(A/N) Hey, everyone! This is the one-shot I told you about at the end of my **_**Harry Hood **_**fic. Now, what is going on in this one-shot, here, is that after the death of his brother, Venom, Shademon is trying to get out of his depression by binging and drinking a lot of soda. (If you want to get the details on the death of Venom, then you will need to read Stitch Phantom's fic, **_**In the Beginning, **_**which is in-progress as we speak) So now, it is up to a few Sonic Heroes characters to bring the half-digimon, half-trog out of his depression. Can they manage to do it? Let's see, shall we? Read on!

* * *

**

**Shademon and the bright side of the life**

"HEY, MOE!!!" A young half-digimon yelled from the bar counter to the Bartender, Moe Szyslak. "GIVE ME ANOTHER _RED BULL, WILL YA?!"_

The half-digimon, half-trog was two feet tall and had shoulder length antennae, a mix of cat and Trog ears ((Stitch's style of ear)) that had red tufts on the tips of them, purple patches over his eyes, white markings on the back of his head and middle of his back and a long, fluffy tail with four purple stripes, a purple tuft at the end of it and a half black, half golden colored tail ring around it. The Trog's eyes were dark purple in color, he had three purple stripes on his left cheek, and his chest was a lighter shade of purple, the same shade of purple as the patches over his eyes, and he had red gloves over his paws with two purple stripes on the sides of the gloves, and white claws. He was also wearing an Organisation XIII hooded-coat **(A/N) I hope you don't mind me having him wearing that in this fic, Phantom.) **His name was Shademon Darkfur.

"All, right! All, right!" Moe snapped in annoyance as he pulled out another can of the cursed energy drink from out of the fridge underneath the counter. He placed it in front of Shademon, who handed over a few munny notes to Moe. Shademon opened up the can, allowing a bit of foam to fizz out of the top. Within a split-second, Shademon began guzzling down the _Red Bull, _not caring that some of the drink was trickling out from the sides of his mouth and down his furry chest. This grossed out some of the other customers of the bar and Moe out a bit.

"Jeez, Shade. Take it easy on the drink, there." Moe said, still a bit weirded-out.

Shademon looked at Moe, dryly, "Moe, my brother has just recently died. You really expect me to just shrugg it off..." he paused to snap his claws, "just like that like that?!"

What Shademon just said was true. Just a few weeks ago, Shademon's younger brother Venom Darkfur had saved him from an attempted assassination by **(A/N) Sorry, can't say. I can only give so much away), **but was unfortunately killed doing so, himself. This had put Shademon in deep depression, and so he brushed off any help or sympathy from family and friends. He just needed some time to think to himself, for the thing was, Shademon felt pretty responsible for his younger brother's demise. If he had not been needed to be saved, wouldn't Venom be sitting next to him, right now? So now, Shademon decided to drink away his problems at _Moe's Tavern, _despite it being a clear fact that trying to drink your problems away did NOT help at all. It only makes things worse.

"Well, ya gotta get yourself out of this funk soon, before it gets worse, mate." A wallabee who wore a blue shirt with purple triangle patterns and brown shoes named Rocko told Shademon.

Shademon groaned grumpily, "Somehow, Rocko, I don't see how this can get worse. So I think I shall stay in my current position."

Rocko then said curtly, "Well, Shade, if that is _really _feel on the matter, then why don't you just go jump off a cliff and be done with your life, now?"

"Why not, indeed?!" Shademon asked tartly, getting up from his bar stool. He then grabbed a big handful of nachos covered in metled cheese in his claw, and shoved them into his mouth. Another thing Shademon had been doing other than drink himself silly was binge eating himself to a point that his stomach was getting too big for his coat. He then stormed off to the doors to the door of the bar, saying, "I bid you all adue!"

"Jerk." Shademon heard Moe mutter at him just as the half-digimon walked out the door.

* * *

In was currently 7:30pm in Kauai, and it had been raining a lot lately. In fact, it was pouring it down, right now. The humidity in the air did not help either, becuase being half-digimon meant that he takes longer to adjust to the hot climate and humidity of Hawaii that a lot of the Trogs were used to. A lot of other Digimon were in this kind of position as well, but that did not matter to Shademon right now. 

The half-digimon, half-trog was right now getting some fries, a corn dog and a large soda from a food-cart just outside _Moe's Tavern. _He forked over the munny, and lurked off, scoffing his face with the junk food. He slurped down his soda and fries, saying in pleasure, "Oh, yeah. That's the good stuff."

"Good stuff? If you really think that, then I feel sorry for you." a voice spoke from out of nowhere.

Shademon looked around to look for the source of the voice. "Who said that?" There was nobody around as he was now just at the very edge of the Hawaii jungle.

"I did." The voice spoke again. Shademon turned his head to see a black and purple portal appearing on the side of an old, run-down, ramshackled shead. To Shademon's suprise, someone began to walk from right out of it.

The person in question was an eight-year-old Seedrian girl with blue eyes and green hair with two red rose buds in them. She wore a green jacket with a red ruby amulet and yellow rims on it, a white dress with a flower-shaped skirt with green ends on it, white stockings and green shoes. Her name was Cosmo, Tails' girlfriend and the _twice _ressurected member of the Sonic Heroes.

"Cosmo the Seedrian." Shademon confirmed flatly.

Cosmo nodded dully. She then took a look at Shademon and said sarcastically but glumbly, with a bit of a smirk "You look good, Shademon." The Seedrian was obviously referring to Shademon's gain of weight.

Shademon scoffed, and began to walk off, but Cosmo began to follow him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, curiously.

"Home."

"Uh, Shademon, I really think you should now that pretty soon, this rain is going to turn into a storm. And I talking about quite a big one." Cosmo explained to the half-digimon, "By the time you even get halfway home, you would have already be swept off your feet and sent flying up into the skies."

"I'll take my chances."

Cosmo then thought off an idea quick, "You know... I do have my very own ship that you could stay in for a little while during the storm until it dies down."

Shademon growled, knowing that she wasn't gonna give up. He then said sharply, "Now listen, I-!" He stopped in mid-sentance, as he just realised what Cosmo had just said. "...Um, I'm sorry, but did you say that you had a...ship?"

Cosmo then decided to play dumb, as she got into a pondering pose, saying, "I dunno. Did I?"

Shademon said, getting annoyed, "Cosmo!"

"Oh, all right! Yes, I do indeed have a ship. And you are welcome to come and stay in it for the duration of the storm!"

"Good!" Shademon smirked. Just then, a clash of lightning was seen in the sky, followed by a boom of thunder. This spooked Shademon and Cosmo out a bit. He then spoke rather quickly and shakely, "I don't know about you, but I think we best be heading off to said ship by now."

Cosmo replied, "Agreed."

With that said, Cosmo began to lead Shademon into the Hawaii jungle, which everyone knew, was a shortcut to the Hawaii port. While doing so, Shademon asked a Cosmo a question that had 'popped' into his head the moment she appeared through that portal. In fact, the portal was actual topic of the question itself.

"Um, Cosmo..." Shademon began to ask as the two pushed past a large leave in their way and as he ate some of his french fries, "How exactly did you, well...?"

Cosmo knew what Shademon was talking about, and so she answered simply, without any expression, "A little thing I picked up from the Heartless when Maleficent sent me to the darkness." she then added with a bit of a shrug, "A few of those Heartless aren't so bad, you know."

Shademon then snorted, "Yeah, minus the fact that they are heart-scavaging monsters."

Cosmo had to admit that he had her there, saying, "Well, I do suppose that you make a valid point on that, Shademon." She then remembered something, "Oh, yeah. That reminds me of a story from back when I was in the darkness..."

_'Oh, boy. I think I've started her off...' _Shademon thought to himself, knowing that his one question had now set Cosmo off telling one of her many tails back when she was banished to the darkness, courtesy of Maleficent. This was back when the EHT were still capturing Trogs/Experiments, a long while after he first ressurection. He then sighed as he took a chomp of his corndog.

**(A/N) Cosmo's first ressurection is the fic that me and Neros are working on, and her second revival is in **_**All Stars, **_**where she is brought back from the darkness. But the full details of her being banished to the darkness will be explained in the next chapter of **_**All Stars, **_**so don't worry about it).

* * *

**

A short while later, Shademon and Cosmo had reached the end of the shortcut and were now just entering the port of Hawaii. The Seedrian had been telling the half-digimon about how a large group of eccentric Heartless had met Cosmo in the Darkness and, after taking a good look at her amulet, pressumed she was some sort of Goddess. Within a short amount of time, the Heartless made her the Queen of their tribe.

"...and then they made me their Queen." Cosmo finished her story as they began to stroll down the port. While doing so, they passed many people carrying cargo boxes and N.T.N soldiers marching up and down the port, holding the blaster rifles, ready to use them when needed. There were also a large number of people selling all sorts of clitter clatter at stools and markets. This was indeed one of Hawaii's busiest areas.

Shademon gave her a skeptical look, "Did that _really _happen?"

Cosmo semi-glared at Shademon, "Why yes, it did, actually!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your rosebuds in a twist!" Shademon said defensively, but then laughed as he twisted the rosebuds in her hair to add to the quip he just made.

"You better not gimme that kinda talk when we are around my friends and my crew!" Cosmo warned the half-digimon.

"Your crew?"

The Seedrian rolled her eyes, and then confirmed, "Well, yes. I own the ship, thus I am the Captain."

Just then, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy jumped out of nowhere and held out assorted collection of shoddy knickknacks right in their faces.

"Wanna buy some carba- Uh, I mean, knickknacks?" Eddy asked quickly with a cheesy salesman smile.

Cosmo was first to reply, as she said quite annoyed to the Eds, "Now, we _do not _want any of your carbage, so I would greatly appreciate if you would, I dunno..." She pretended to think for a brief moment, but then looked at the trio angrilly, shouting loudly, "Buzz off!!"

The Eds then squeeked timidly, "Okey, dokey!" they zipped off, leaving only their cloud silhouttes, which all quickly dissipated.

"Wow." Shademon said, impressed. Usually Cosmo was very peaceful and calm, but it seemed that even she had her limits when it came to the constant an annoying con artistry of The Eds.

Soon, the two realised that they had reached the docks, where all the cargo ships, both N.T.N space-based and water-based ships, and other miscellaneous ships owned by toons of all kinds.

"There she is!" Cosmo smiled proudly, pointing to the ship in the docks that belonged to her.

Shademon looked up to look at the ship, while swigging some of his soda. When he saw the ship Cosmo was pointing at, he nearly spat it out. Cosmo's ship was one of the largest water-based ships he had seen in his life, although he hadn't seen many. It was a dark brown, covered in green slime and algae and had greay sails. What made it really obscure, however, was that there was a vast assortment of coral and sea flowers of all kinds, even the odd sea organism or two, covering the hull and all around the ship.

_"The Lotus Flower!"_

Shademon whistled as the two walked up to the ship, and then he heard someone yell from it, "Captain's coming! Lower the bridge!"

A small bridge slided from the side of the ship and onto the port. The two straightened up and walked onto the bridge, and ascending up into the deck of the ship. When Shademon saw the crew, he shouted in shock, "Whoa!" The _entire _crew consisted of grass-type pokemon! They were all dressed up in Chinese pirate attire, complete with straw hands. Each and every one of them were performing their assigned duties, such as scrubbing the deck (despite the slime being almost impossible to be removed) and or scraping the barnicals off of the hull. Some slackers, however, were playing gambling dice games.

"Captain on board!" A Cacnea who wore turqoise Chinese pirate attire and a straw hat and who was the crew member that shouted from before, thundered to the other crew members from the helm.

As if automatically, the other crew members stopped what they were doing and stood up straight before Cosmo. Cosmo merely waved her hand, "At ease, crew." The crew then went straight back to work.

Cosmo motioned for Shademon to follow her as she walked towards the doors that lead to the Captain's cabin. She stopped briefly to look up at the Cacnea at the helm, "First mate, Igor! My hat!" The Cacnea, now known as Igor, picked up a brown long horizantal-wise with a green father in it, and lowered it down by hand to Cosmo. The Seedrian took it and proudly placed it upon her head. She turned to Shademon, saying as she indicated for him to go through the door first, "After you, Mr. Darkfur."

Shademon abliged as he walked through the doors and into Cosmo's cabin, followed by the Seedrian, herself.

* * *

Inside Cosmo's cabin, Shademon instantly took notice that the air was now more hotter and steamier. The walls in of the cabin were covered in monuments from Cosmo's adventures and there was a large pipe organ in one corner of the room. There was also a large stain-glass window on the far-side of the room with a furnished, beautifully carved desk. A various assortment of trunks, furniture and lit candle sticks were placed around the room. In the opposite corner of the room prior to the pipe organ was a large four poster bed. However, what really stood out in the cabin was a small black furnished chest that stood perched upon brown pillar, which faced opposite a black double door. 

The small black chest was what caught Shademon's eye. He slowly walked up to the pillar it stood perched upon an inspected it a bit. As he leaned foward, he could have sworn that he heard noise coming from inside...

_Thump, thump, thump..._

Before Shademon could inspect any further, Cosmo dashed right in between him and the chest, looking at the half-digimon sternly. "Forgive me. But I would appreciate it if you would not go peeking inside this black chest!"

"I wasn't going to peek inside!" Shademon protested.

"Alright, then! But just in case you get any temptation to do so..." She said this following part darkly, _"...don't!"_

Shademon then put his claws up, "Hey, your treasure chest, your rules!"

Cosmo sighed gravely as she leaft for the black double door, not before gently stroking the lid of the black chest, "Believe me, Shademon, the contents of that chest are far more valuable to me than mere treasure."

Shademon followed the Seedrian to the double doors, and inside the room it lead to.

* * *

Inside, Shademon was awed to see that the double doors had led them into a grey, japanese decorated bath house/room. **(A/N) Simular to Sao Feng's in **_**Pirates of the Caribbean 3)**_ He could barely see as a heavy mist of hot steam was envoloping the room. Cosmo took off her captain's hat and then immediately, a couple of Medicham pokemon dressed in black silk dresses came over to her in a red silk bathrobe and two shoulder blades. Another pair of Medicham then took off Shademon's coat and then dressed him up in a dark grey silk bathrobe and two shoulder blades. 

All around the bath house were grass type pokemon either laying in vats of bubbling hot water, or sitting on benches conversing as steam lifted up through the floor boards. There were even some pokemon musicians playing chinese music to add to the relaxation of the others in the room.

The half-digimon and Seedrain reached the far end of the bath house, where there was a circular vent where the most steam lifted out through. A semi-circular jade bench, where several figures were sitting at.

The first a blue humanoid hedgehog who wore white gloves and red and white shoes. He was also currently wearing a night blue silk bathrobe with shoulder blades. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog

The second was a two-tailed humanoid golden fox, who wore white gloves and red-and-white sneakers. He was also currently wearing a green silk bathrobe with shoulder blades. His name was Miles "Tails" Prower.

The third was a red humanoid echidna with very large knuckles, who wore white gloves and metal yellow and green shoes. He was also currently wearing an orange silk bathrobe with shoulder blades. His name was Knuckles the Echidna.

The fourth was a pink humanoid hedgehog who wore a red headband, white gloves and red shoes. She was also currently wearing a dark pink silk bathrobe with shoulder blades. Her name was Amy Rose.

The fifth was a black and red humanoid hedgehog who wore white gloves and red and white jet-soled shoes. He was also currently wearing a purple silk bathrobe with shoulder blades. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog.

The sixth and final was a cream and brown humanoid rabbit who wore white gloves and orange and yellow shoes. She was also currently wearing a yellow silk bathrobe with shoulder blades. Her name was Cream the Rabbit. Perched on Cream's shoudler was a little chao named Cheese.

Apon seeing the two, Shadow stood up, adressing them, "Welcome back, Cosmo." he turned to Shademon, "Ah, Shademon Darkfur. Welcome aboard the _Lotus Flower!"_

"'Tis a pleasure, I'm sure." Shademon nodded.

"Please, take a seat." Tails said, completely at ease. Cosmo then sat down beside Tails while Shademon sat beside Knuckles.

Sonic then noticed the air getting a bit colder, and so he turned to a Medicharm, and asked calmly, "Um, more steam, if you'd please?"

The Medicham nodded and then tugged on a rope.

* * *

Below in the steam room, a Seifer pokemon dressed in a blue toga attendant saw a code appear before him on a plank of wood. He then pulled on a metal chain, releasing more steam, which raised up into the large vent and in wide gaps in between the floorboards.

* * *

Back up in the bath house, the current occupants sighed in relaxation as a large amount of steam envoloped them. 

However, it was now that Cosmo decided to reveal to Shademon why she had brought him here. She breathed in heavily and then said, "Shademon..." this caught the half-digimon's attention as he looked up at her, "...there is another more important motive to why I brought you here, other than to escape the storm."

"I thought so." Shademon said. He had been inspecting there to be another motive to why Cosmo had brought him onto he ship and into her bath house.

Knuckles then continued for Cosmo, "It's about..." he knew the next thing he was about to say was gonna tick Shademon off, but with a breath, he finished, "...you're...brother."

Shademon rolled his eyes in irritation. He had a feeling it had to do with Venom. He would have stood up and leaft, but the pleasuring steam was just too inviting for him to leave the bath house. He managed to grumble, "What about Venom?"

"Shademon, a blind idiot could tell that you are still in deep depression about his death." Shadow told him. He lowered his head a bit as he leant a bit foward, his hand on his knees, "We...were at his funeral. It was a sad day."

Shademon tried to put on an impression that he wasn't concerned about this topic, but he failed. He placed a claw on his head, "Indeed, it was." He looked up at the Sonic Heroes and asked, "Answer me this if you can, guys; why is it always the ones you care about who...you know...die?"

Cosmo was first to answer, "An odd little thing called Fate."

Shademon then asked skeptically, "Fate?"

"Indeed. You need to think it over Shademon. What I heard from that Magiclaw girl, Vivian, he died saving your life. Is this true?"

Shademon just lowered his head, but this was enough to give the correct answer to Cosmo.

Cosmo nodded as she continued, "Ah. I see." She paused for a moment, then turned back to him, asking him another question, "Shademon, may I ask something else?"

"Shoot."

"What do you think would have happened if _he _had not saved _you _in time?"

Shademon was quite baffled at Cosmo's question, but still, answered, "Well...if he had not saved me in time..._I _would be...dead, right now."

Sonic chuckled a slight bit and confirmed, "Exactly."

"Do you see, Shademon? Whether Venom had or had not saved you, one of you was going to die that night. He chose not to live out _his _life so _you _could live out yours." Cosmo explained to the half-digimon as she stood up, walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, with a tear shredding up in his eyes. _"That _is what you would call fate, Shade."

Cream then spoke up, "So you can't blame yourself for it."

At that, Amy picked up a sitar and strummed it a bit as she took a look at Shademon's now big belly, "And binge eating isn't gonna help, either." she then handed it to Cosmo, who then started to play it actually quite well.

"I think a little diddy might be just the thing." Cosmo smiled. Next, she began to sing as she played the sitar.

Cosmo: **Some things in life are bad**

**They can really make you mad**

**Other things just make you swear and curse**

The other Sonic Heroes pulled out instruments of their own. They then began to play along with Cosmo and the musicians of the bath house.

Sonic: **When you're chewin' on life's gristle**

**Don't grumble; give a whistle!**

A few Cacturne tried to whistle, but couldn't as they didn't have lips, only holes where mouths would usually be. They all just shrugged.

Amy & Cream: **And hope things will turn out for the best**

Tails & Knuckles: **And…**

Shadow, Cosmo & musicians: **Always look on the bright side of life**

Pokemon musicians: (**whistle tune)**

Sonic, Tails & Knuckles: **Always look on the light side of life**

"Whatcha think?" Sonic asked Shademon with a grin.

Shademon gave the blue hedgehog a dry and unimpressed look. He then took his french fries, tossed them up into the air and then caught them all on a plate he picked up that was beside him. He showed it to Sonic, who looked at the fries. Stangely, the french fries had been rearranged to spelling out the words, _'BITE ME!'_

"Okayyyy..." Sonic said, a bit weirded out. He then began to sing again.

Sonic: **If life seems jolly rotten**

**There's something you've forgotten**

**And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.**

Cosmo: **When you're feeling in the dumps**

**Don't be silly chumps**

**Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing.**

With that, all the grass type pokemon who were in the baths stood up, put on bathrobes of their own, and began to so dance and sing.

Everyone (Minus Shademon): **And…**

**Always look on the bright side of life**

**(whistle tune)**

**Always look on the light side of life**

**(whistle tune)**

Shadow: **When life is quite absurd**

**And death's the final word**

Cosmo, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Cream: **You must always face the curtain with a bow**

An Exeggutor bowed dramatically, but a few Tangela just pushed him out of the way, making some laugh.

Tails: **Forget about your sin**

Amy & Cream: **Give the audience a grin!**

Shadow: **Enjoy it-it's your last chance anyhow**

"C'mon, Shady. Try a verse of the song at least," Cosmo said to Shademon. the half-digimon sighed, and started to sing.

Shademon: **So, always look on the bright side of death**

Even though some looked at him funny, the musicians whistled the tune anyway.

**Just before you draw your terminal breath**

Muscian: **(whistle tune)**

Knuckles: **Life's a piece of crud**

**When you look at it,**

Cosmo: **Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.**

Sonic cleared his throat and continued.

Sonic: **You'll see it's all a show**

**Keep the readers laughing as you go**

Shademon: (grumpily) **Just remember that the last laugh is on you.**

Everyone: **Always look on the bright side of life**

**(whistle tune)**

**Always look on the light side of life**

Sonic & Shadow: **Always look on the bright side of life**

Amy & Cream: **Always look on the light side of life**

Cosmo, Tails & Knuckles: **Always look on the bright side of life**

Musicians: **(whistles tune)**

Shademon: **Always look on the bright side of life…**

Soon, the miserable half-digimon was starting to feel just a little bit better and sang the next part.

Shademon: **Life's quite absurd **

**And death's the final word**

**You must always face a curtain with a bow**

"Feeling better, Shady?" Tails asked him.

"You know, I think I am." Shademon smiled. He was actually now starting to shake off his misery and he actually felt...happy. He turned to his friends, "Say, how about we all finish the last verse together, shall we?"

They cheered in agreement as they sung the final verse of their song.

Everyone: **Always look on the bright side of life**

**Always look on the briiiiiight side of life!**

**Side of life!**

**Side of liiiiiiiife!**

As the song finished, everyone laughed and cheered.

"YES!!" Shademon laughed ecstatically. "I...feel...GREAT!!"

"Then I guess my work is done, then." Cosmo said with a smile.

Shademon then gestured for the two Medicham to come over with his black hooded coat. They undressed him from the robe and shoulder blades and dressed him up in his coat. With a laugh of joy, Shademon raced down the pathway of the bath house, calling back to Cosmo and the other Sonic Heroes, "Thanks, Cosmo! Thanks guys!"

Once Shademon had gone, Cosmo noticed that he had left his junkfood behind. She picked up the unfinished corndog, shrugged a bit and took a bite of it. She smiled as she licked her lips, saying, "Hey, this is pretty good!"

The others also then began to eat the junkfood Shademon left behind, enjoying the salty and juicy flavours. They too had to admit, that junk Shademon had been binging away on sure tasted pretty good.

* * *

With Shademon, who had left the the _Lotus Flower, _and was now strolling down the port of the Hawaii. He now had a smile in his heart and on his face, although he knew that he know had to loose a bit of weight, or otherwise, he was gonna end up as fat as Morton Pelekai. 

He looked up at the skies with a smile. He knew Venom was looking down on him from Kaakta Dawn **(A/N) Trog Heaven) **with a smile. He know realised that his brother had not died in vein, becuase as Venom chose not to live out his whole life, it meant that Shademon could live out his. Shademon would forever be grateful for that sacrafice Venom made and he would never forget it. Now, Venom would be able to rest in peace, knowing he did a great deed.

As Shademon walked back to his home, a constellation in the shape of a Nyaromon-looking Trog with tiny devilish wings and a spiked tail appeared. It winked to you, the readers, and then dissipated, ending the story.

* * *

**The End!

* * *

**

**(A/N) And 'tis the end! And it looks like Shademon has been brought out of his depression, and it is all thanks to Cosmo and the Sonic Heroes! Well, I hope you have all enjoyed this fic, especially with all the gags and the song! Now, I shall, of course, take a proper real break and then work on my **_**Star Wars Episode I **_**parody**_**...Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menace!**_

**Until then, Read and Review, especially you, Stitch Phantom!**


End file.
